A Day Without Luck
by bluenettes
Summary: Mungkin ini hari paling membingungkan bagi Midorima—mungkin juga, dewi kesialan sedang mendekatinya. / "Kami ingin jadi yang terakhir mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, karena yang pertama sudah terlalu mainstream, ssu!" [ for Midorima's birthday 07/07! slight MidoTaka. RnR? :3 ]


Lima menit lagi menuju hari ketujuh di bulan Juli. Angin musim panas sayup-sayup meniup tirai semi-transparan, membuatnya melambai-lambai, menari, dan melewati batas kusen, menutup wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan rapinya. Helai kehijauan sewarna lumut dan daun wortel ikut bergoyang-goyang seirama angin. Iris zamrud tanpa kacamatanya tertutupi kelopak mata yang bergerak seirama deru nafas yang teratur.

Suasana yang sunyi di kediaman keluarga hijau-hijau—Midorima.

 _Kikoemasuka~ kikoemasuka~_

 _Sono kokoro no fukaku, fukaku…_

Kelopak mata perlahan naik bak tirai teater, memberi visi pada sepasang iris zamrud yang masih nampak lesu.

"Oh. Sudah waktunya, _nodayo_."

Alarm _mellow_ itu membangunkan dirinya yang memang sengaja menata ponselnya sedemikian rupa hingga berbunyi tepat pada pukul dua belas, di tanggal 7 Juli tahun ini. Memangnya ada apa?

"Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini, _nodayo_ ," ia bergumam, memakai kacamatanya. Segera ia ke toilet dan mencuci wajahnya, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur, menghadap jendela yang anginnya sedang agak ribut. Ia mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, dengan mata terpejam. Untuk beberapa menit, bibirnya komat-kamit membaca harapan untuk setahun ke depan. Dan di akhiri dengan melempar koin 5 yen ke jendela—siapa tahu ada dewa yang mengambilnya.

Ponselnya kemudian bergetar berisik. Ia mendengus dan mengeceknya, membuka notifikasi yang semuanya berasal dari _group chat_ berisi enam laki-laki maho—kecuali dia, tentunya.

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Ganti display picture. – image inserted –_

 _ **aopornmine**_ _: Kau bercanda, Akashi—?! Foto dari meme yang 'itu'?!_

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: No protes protes, Daiki._

 _ **handsomekise**_ _: Giliranku, ssu~ aku mau truth!_

 _ **murasnackibara**_ _: Nanti aku truth, ya…_

 _ **imashadow**_ _: Pilih dare, desu._

Ternyata lima makhluk nokturnal itu insomnia dan berakhir dengan ajang rusuh di _group chat_ , memainkan _truth or dare_ yang bagi Midorima sudah sangat basi.

 _ **carrotjanai**_ _: Berisik, nodayo. Aku mau tidur._

 _ **aopornmine**_ _: Ngapain kau bangun jam segini, oi, Midorima?_

 _ **carrotjanai**_ _: Aku lupa mematikan notifikasi, kalian berisik._

 _ **imashadow**_ _: Ayo gabung, Midorima-kun._

 _ **carrotjanai**_ _: Ogah._

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Kalau tidak mau ikut, jangan spam. Sana tidur._

Midorima kicep. Ia mematikan notifikasi ponselnya dan mencoba tertidur.

"Mereka tidak ingat, hmm…" Midorima menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan yang tertimpa, menikmati angin musim panas dengan suasana sunyinya. "B-bukan berarti aku mengharapkan mereka, _nodayo_."

Midorima segera terlelap, tak lama setelah itu.

 _. . ._

 _07/07_

 _. . ._

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas.

Midorima Shintarou terbangun dengan kerennya, tanpa alarm dan tanpa cacat menghiasi wajahnya yang _high-class_. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang ba—APA?!"

Ia terkejut dan melompat dari tempat tidur, terguling dengan punggung menghantam lantai.

Seekor makhluk besar, bangkit dari sebelah tempat ia tidur tadi. Makhluk itu besar dan ungu, dia menggeliat, kemudian menatap Midorima dengan malas.

"Pagi, Midochin~"

Oh—itu Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Pagi, Murasa—ngapain kau disini?!" Midorima menjerit kaget.

"Aku nyasar, hmm…" gumam Murasakibara. Sementara ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, Midorima mengelus dada dengan sabar. Ini serangan jantung pertama di bulan Juli baginya. "Bagaimana cara pulang ke Akita, ya~?"

"Apa-apaan anak ini," Midorima masih jantungan. "Mana mungkin kau nyasar dari Akita, _nodayo_?! Sana pulang!"

"Aku numpang mandi, Midochin~" Murasakibara menguap, lalu berjalan lesu ke arah pintu.

"…?!"

Satu jam kemudian, Midorima berhasil mengurus Murasakibara. Makhluk ungu besar itu berhasil dipaksa pulang ke Akita, meski Midorima punya _feeling_ ini semua ulah Akashi yang mau menjahilinya. Mereka semua tahu Midorima kagetan, jadi diberikanlah Murasakibara sebagai makhluk menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba tidur di sampingnya.

"Sial sekali, _nodayo_ …" Midorima membatin, memegang kepalanya yang terasa teraduk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Satu panggilan masuk dari Takao Kazunari. Partnernya dalam cinta dan basket. Ups, salah.

" _Shin-chan~!_ "

"Hm. Apa? Kau otw?"

" _Otw apanya_ ," suara Takao terdengar sedih di ujung sana. " _Aku harus pergi ke rumah nenekku. Dia butuh bantuan._ "

"Ha…?"

" _Pamanku sedang pergi, jadi nenek sendirian di rumah sekarang. Kasihan dia. Mau jalan aja gagal. Jadi aku harus jadi cucu yang berbakti. Kau jalan kaki saja, ya! Jaa!_ "

Midorima belum sempat _loading_ , sambungan sudah diputus sepihak. Seperti cintanya yang kadang tidak berbalas—salah. Akhirnya, dengan lesu ia berjalan kaki ke perempatan terdekat. Di sana ada toko _lucky item_ yang tidak terlalu besar. Kemungkinan _lucky item_ nya ada disitu sekitar 30%.

"Permisi…" Midorima memasuki toko _lucky item_ terdekat, meskipun biasanya ia selalu membeli di toko besar di dekat sekolah. Tapi kali ini tidak ada _ricksaw_ yang dikayuh Takao, jadi ia tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh. "Saya _Cancer_."

" _Cancer_? Oh, tidaak!" kakek-kakek penjaga toko memasang raut sedih. "Seseorang sudah memborong botol _sake_ bekas itu sampai habis."

Midorima ingin menggaruk tanah rasanya. Tapi ia _stay cool_ dan membungkuk pada kakek penjaga toko. "Baik, saya permisi."

Langkah kakinya lesu dan lunglai. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk naik bus ke sekolahnya. Benar-benar kerja keras yang ia lakukan demi mendapat botol _sake_ bekas. Tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, ada toko _lucky item_ yang seperti menjadi _supplier_ dari toko lain yang lebih kecil. Midorima selalu membeli barang hariannya di toko itu, karena kemungkinan toko ini tidak menyediakan barang yang ia cari hanyalah 5%. Benar-benar toko idaman, pikir Midorima. Mungkin jika dia tidak menjadi pemain basket atau dokter, ia akan membuka usaha seperti toko ini.

"Permisi," Midorima masuk ke dalam toko langganannya, disambut barang-barang aneh dan unik yang memenuhi dinding dan langit-langit.

" _Cancer_ , kan? Botol _sake_ bekas?" bibi penjaga toko tampak berpikir. "Sebentar, ya!"

Midorima duduk di depan konter, menunggu dengan patuh. Bibi itu keluar dari gudang beberapa menit kemudian… dengan tangan kosong.

"Maaf, Nak Midorima, botolnya sudah habis," ujar bibi itu prihatin. "Setengahnya sudah dijual pada pemulung, setengahnya lagi diborong oleh seseorang sejam yang lalu."

"APA?! Diborong lagi?!" Midorima histeris, ingin mencakar tembok. Siapa yang berani mengambil haknya?!

Midorima berjalan keluar dari toko. Menendang kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Karena bosan dan tanggung untuk pulang ke rumah, ia berniat latihan saja. Di dalam _gym_ ada empat-lima orang anak kelas satu yang berlatih dengan seorang instruktur—Aomine?

"Aomine," Midorima mendekat. "Ada apa disini?"

"Oh, Midorima," Aomine nyengir. "Uang tabunganku habis minggu ini. Aku tidak bisa beli majalah kesayanganku, deh. Jadi aku buka kursus musim panas. Basket dengan _ace_ Aomine Daiki!"

" _Aho_ ," Midorima menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jangan percaya dengan semua ajarannya, _nodayo_. Kalian punya _senpai_ yang lebih baik dari pada dia."

"Jangan sombong begitu, Midorima," Aomine tertawa. " _One on one?_ "

"Tidak. Gaya permainan kita berbeda," tolak Midorima. Ia kemudian berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Ruang ganti saat itu memang sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan loker-loker yang sudah dikosongkan sejak libur musim panas. _Shooter_ andalan itu segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus yang biasa dipakainya saat latihan, dan mengambil air minum di galon terdekat. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar di depan lokernya, benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Pagi ini sudah beberapa kesialan menimpanya. Nanti apa lagi?

 _Kring, kring!_

 _Ringtone_ ponsel Midorima terdengar lebih mirip bel sepeda. Ia kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk yang diketahui berasal dari mantan kaptennya—Akashi Seijuurou.

" _Pagi, Shintarou._ "

"Um. Akashi."

" _Sudah menemukan lucky item-mu?_ "

"Eh?" Midorima seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Tidak ada dimana-mana. Kau yang borong semuanya?"

" _Ah, bagaimana ya…_ " suara Akashi terdengar sangat ceria di seberang sana. Mencurigakan. " _Tidak, kok. Buat apa aku beli botol sake bekas._ "

"…dari mana kau tahu?"

" _Ups, ketahuan_ ," Akashi tertawa setan. " _Baiklah, aku yang borong semuanya_."

Midorima _speechless_. Tidak disangka mantan kaptennya akan menusuknya dari belakang—sesakit ini. "Kenapa, Akashi?!"

" _Supaya kau sial terus, Shintarou. Jaa._ "

Midorima ingin menangis… kenapa lagi-lagi seperti ini?! Dengan mata berkilat seperti sudah masuk _zone_ , si rambut hijau itu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan berniat memalak _lucky item_ dari Akashi—sekalian jalan-jalan. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit emosi dan membuka pintu—

Ctek. Ctek.

Gagang pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali walau sudah di putar. Midorima memutarnya sekali lagi, namun nihil. Berarti… pintu itu dikunci dari luar?

"Terima kasih, Aomine- _san_!"

"Yo, jangan lupa bayarannya. _Otsukare_."

"Umm!"

Midorima menempelkan telinga ke pintu ruang ganti. Ia mendengar langkah-langkah menjauh. "Oi, oi! Aomine! Siapapun! Buka pintunya, _nodayo_! Oi!" tapi percuma, karena langkah-langkah tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Apa pemain yang lain tidak ganti baju setelah latihan? Kenapa mereka langsung pulang, _nodayo_?" batin Midorima. Semua hal itu mencurigakan—sampai ia ingat semua pemain tadi sudah rapi dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Setidaknya, kenapa Aomine melupakanku, _nodayo_?! Bukannya aku berharap dia memikirkanku—tapi aku butuh pertolongan! Hah."

Midorima bersandar di pintu ruang ganti dengan lesu. Tidak perlu mencoba menghubungi siapapun karena baterai ponselnya sudah sekarat beberapa menit yang lalu. _Bukankah semua ini terlihat mencurigakan?_ Midorima mulai berpikir. _Apa mereka semua berniat mengerjaiku? Tidak mungkin, nodayo. Mereka semua pasti lupa tanggal… mereka juga tidak tahu ulang tahunku kapan…_

Mendadak Midorima merasa _forever alone_.

 _. . ._

 _07/07_

 _. . ._

Pukul dua siang.

Midorima Shintaou akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Kuroko Tetsuya yang selama ini dianggapnya tidak bisa cocok dengannya, sekarang malah menjadi malaikat penyelamat. Meskipun awalnya, dia sempat jantungan setengah mati.

"Kukira Aomine- _kun_ latihan sampai siang, jadi aku berniat menjemputnya. Tapi ternyata saat aku memeriksa ruang ganti, kuncinya tersangkut di knop bagian luar," ia mengulurkan tangan, menarik Midorima yang tertidur di balik pintu dengan wajah sengsara.

"Ah. Terima kasih, Kuroko. Orang-orang bodoh itu, hmp," Midorima menggerutu sekilas. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku berutang jasa padamu, _nodayo_."

"Tidak masalah, Midorima- _kun_ ," Kuroko kembali mengunci ruang ganti dan mengembalikan kuncinya ke tempat yang seharusnya. "Bagaimana kalau temani aku ke _arcade_? Tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan Aomine- _kun_ , tapi dia malah menghilang."

"Hmp. Baiklah," meski agak enggan, Midorima menemani Kuroko pergi ke _arcade_ langganannya. _Arcade_ itu tidak terlalu jauh, semua anggota GoM ditambah Kuroko dan Momoi, kecuali Akashi, pernah datang ke _arcade_ ini saat masih di Teiko.

Hari itu hari libur. _Arcade_ lebih ramai dari biasanya, meski letaknya tidak terlalu strategis. Midorima membelikan minuman kaleng untuk Kuroko, sementara dirinya membeli _oshiruko_ seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima- _kun_ ," ujar Kuroko. "tidak mau main?"

"Main apa?" Midorima melirik Kuroko sekilas.

"DDR," Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menunjuk dua mesin DDR yang di depannya terdapat antrian pendek.

"Kau saja, _nodayo_ ," Midorima menggeleng. "Aku pesan makanan dan menunggu disini. Sana."

Kuroko mengangguk dan segera berlari, bergabung dengan antrian yang menunggu untuk bergerak di _stage_ kecil dengan panah-panah tertata di lantai mesin.

Sup kacang merah pesanan Midorima telah datang. Ditemani minuman kaleng favoritnya— _oshiruko_ —yang juga merupakan kacang merah, ia duduk tenang menunggu Kuroko selesai dengan permainannya. Jam dinding di _food court_ tersebut menunjukkan pukul empat. Cukup lama juga dia menemani Kuroko berkeliling—dimana biasanya mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Midorimacchi—!"

Telinga Midorima menegak mendengar nama panggilan itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang menepuk punggungnya dengan semangat. "Hm. Ada apa."

"Aku baru saja selesai main, _ssu_!" Kise Ryouta memutar posisi menjadi duduk di depan Midorima, tersenyum bangga. Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya yang menangkap gambar layar DDR—menunjukkan skor nyaris sempurna di level tertinggi. "Aku baru saja mau mengirim ini ke _group chat_ dan menunjukkannya pada Kurokocchi—"

Midorima menyemburkan apapun yang ada dalam mulutnya. Ia segera menoleh ke mesin DDR, dimana antrian sudah kosong. "K-kuroko?"

"Um? Ada apa?" Kise mengikuti pandangan Midorima.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya langsung pada Kuroko? D-dia kemana?" mulai panik, Midorima berdiri dan matanya menyapu pandangan ke seluruh area yang terlihat. "Tadi dia main disitu, _nodayo_!"

Kise ikut berdiri. "K-kurokocchi tadi disini?! Aku tidak melihatnya, _ssu_!"

Midorima terduduk lemas. "Mati…"

"J-jadi bagaimana?! Kurokocchi hilang?!" Kise melongo. "Bagaimana bisa Midorimacchi membuatnya hilang, _ssu_?! Midorimacchi harus menjaganya, kau kan tahu dia suka menghilang!"

Midorima memejamkan mata, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "A-aku tidak tahu, aku pusing…"

"Bagaimana kalau dia diculik, _ssu_?! Diterbangkan angin?! Dilecehkan dan dikerjai di luar sana?!" Kise mulai berteriak, menarik-narik lengan Midorima dengan emosi. Pemuda pirang itu menelpon kontak yang dinamainya 'Kurokocchi _no Mama_ (Calon Mertua)'. " _M-moshi-moshi_ , Kuroko- _san_? Apa Kurokocchi sudah pulang?!"

Midorima menunggu jawaban dengan tidak tenang.

"B-belum pulang, _ssu_? Ah, benar. Dia pasti sedang beli makanan. Sebentar, kami akan mengantarkannya pulang. _Hai_. Sampai jumpa, Kuroko- _san_."

Aura suram menguar di sekitar Midorima dan Kise.

"Padahal aku berharap dia akan memuji skor baruku, _ssu_ …" Kise mulai menangis. Air matanya keluar dengan mudah mengaliri pipi porselen sang model yang diyakini fansnya sehalus sutra itu. Namun belum sempat ia bersedih lebih lanjut, Midorima sudah menariknya berdiri.

"Cepat, kita temukan Kuroko sebelum hari gelap, _nodayo_."

 _. . ._

 _07/07_

 _. . ._

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Ada yang lihat Tetsuya? Dia tidak balas pesan dari siang._

 _ **aopornmine**_ _: Tadi dia menjemputku ke Shuutoku. Tapi telat karena aku sudah pulang dari siang._

Midorima menelan ludah. Tidak salah lagi, sebentar lagi Akashi akan menyalahkan dan menyumpahinya. Ia tiba di depan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Kise masih menempel di lengannya, menangis dan meraung-raung.

"Kau pulang dulu, Kise. Setelah ganti baju aku akan cari Kuroko lagi, _nodayo_."

Akhirnya Kise menurut. Dengan wajah berkeringat dan sedikit lendir kehijauan di area hidungnya—Midorima sedikit enggan melihatnya—pemuda itu pulang sambil terisak.

Midorima terduduk lemas begitu sampai di kamarnya. Dengan wajah lesu dan badan tak bertenaga, ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _ **carrotjanai**_ _: Kalian semua menyebalkan. Sayangnya kejutan ini sudah gagal, aku tahu rencana kalian._

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Siapa yang memberimu kejutan? Malah kau yang memberiku kejutan jantung karena Tetsuya belum juga pulang._

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Daiki, bantu aku mencari Tetsuya sekarang. Aku jemput._

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: Persiapkan dirimu, Shintarou._

Midorima ingin loncat dari kamarnya dan mati nyangkut di kebun durian. Dengan helaan nafas yang sangat lelah, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan segera berlari keluar rumah, berniat berkeliling lagi, mencari hantu yang gemar menghilang—ingatkan dia untuk mencincang bayangan itu setelah ditemukan.

Waktu itu sudah pukul tujuh, dan lampu-lampu jalan telah menyala sempurna. Walaupun sedikit lelah, ia tetap berlari dan berkeliling di distrik sekitar _arcade_ tempat Kuroko terakhir terlihat. Terkadang ia juga memeriksa ponselnya, siapa tahu Akashi atau Aomine telah menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya sejak sore.

"…- _chan_!"

Selagi ia berkeliling ada saja suara-suara aneh yang mengusik pendengarannya.

"…in- _chan_! Shin- _chan_!"

Midorima menoleh. Takao Kazunari, _partner_ nya, berlari mendekatinya, entah datang dari mana.

"Kenapa, Takao?"

"Aku baru membeli perlengkapan untuk nenek. Sedang apa disini?" Takao celingukan, melihat-lihat sekitar. "Mencari sesuatu?"

Suara Midorima benar-benar sudah berada di titik terendahnya. "Ya."

"Eh, begitu?" Takao melirik dari balik pundak Midorima, memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai namun diselubungi lampu toko yang gemerlap. "Memangnya, kau mencari—eh?"

Midorima jatuh begitu saja, tersungkur di jalanan.

"S-shin- _chan_!" pemuda bersurai legam itu terkejut, dan segera menahan Midorima, lalu memapahnya. Midorima sudah kelihatan pucat, dengan mata memerah dan tubuh yang tak bertenaga.

"Aku… mencari Kuroko, _nodayo_ … dia menghilang…" kacamatanya jatuh dan segera ditahan oleh Takao dan disimpannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Dia… hilang… aku… capek… _nodayo_."

Takao mengabaikan Midorima yang meracau. Ia melihat setitik air mata di ujung zamrud yang warnanya memucat.

"Sudah kubilang… golongan darah kami… aku tidak akan pernah bisa bergaul baik dengan orang sepertinya…" Midorima terus berbicara dengan suara rendah dan serak. "… _nodayo_ …"

Takao Kazunari, orang terjahil bagi Midorima abad ini, mulai merasa prihatin. Ia mengelus rambut pemuda tinggi yang benar-benar bungkuk saat ia memapahnya di pundak itu, dan menyeretnya perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di kediaman Midorima yang benar-benar sunyi senyap. Ikut kelelahan setelah memapah makhluk dengan tinggi badan 195 cm itu, Takao melemparnya ke tempat tidur sebelum membenahi posisi tidurnya.

"Ah. Lupa."

Takao kemudian mengetik sesuatu dari ponselnya dan melempar benda elektronik itu ke karpet segera setelah pesannya terkirim. Setelah Midorima tidur dengan posisi yang benar, ia mulai mengantuk dan ikut tidur sambil memeluk makhluk besar yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

" _Oyasumi_ , Shin- _chan_ …"

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _ **07/07**_

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

Lima belas menit lagi menuju hari kedelapan di bulan Juli.

Kerusuhan skala kecil terjadi di kamar putra pertama keluarga Midorima. Angin musim panas bertiup, menggoyahkan beberapa balon tertata asal-asalan di dinding dan sebuah _tart_ ukuran besar yang _stand by_ di atas nakas. Midorima Shintarou dipaksa duduk dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dengan selimut masih menutupi kaki hingga pinggang. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat seperti seorang Midorima yang dikenal orang—sudah dicorengi spidol aneka warna di wajah dan digambari berbagai mahakarya dari enam tangan.

" _Timer, timer!_ "

"Idiot! Kencangkan bautnya!"

"S-sebentar, _ssu_!"

"Ryouta."

"B-baik, baik, _ssu_!"

"Pssh. Tenang."

"Hm, lamanya…"

"Aku mau di sebelah Shin- _chan_!"

"Tch."

"Tetsu kau disini—"

 _Klik!_

Sebuah foto yang masih terbilang _candid_ terekam sempurna karena posisi mereka yang masih rusuh sementara _timer_ sudah mendekati bilangan nol.

"Sekali lagi, kali ini pose ganteng!"

"Berisik!"

"Oi, geser—"

 _Klik!_

Tersenyum puas, enam pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan menyalakan lampu utama di ruangan itu. Dengan satu tamparan agar segera kembali ke alam nyata, Midorima Shintaou tersadar dan mengucek matanya.

"Ap—"

Enam makhluk berwajah menyebalkan berbaris rapi di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah bahagia dan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, (- _SSU_ )!"

Midorima cengo. Waktu sudah berjalan sepuluh detik sejak ia tersadar, namun otaknya sepertinya belum mampu berpikir.

"Aku masih mimpi…?"

"Tidak, _ssu_!" Kise Ryouta mendekat dan memeluk Midorima seerat mungkin. " _Otanome!_ "

"Shintarou," Akashi maju dan dengan senyuman sok malaikat seperti biasanya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Di pojokan ada kardus besar penuh botol _sake_ bekas dengan segala ukuran. Semoga kau beruntung."

Midorima tampak masih _loading_ …

"Midochin, selamat ulang tahun~" Murasakibara maju dan mengacak surai lumut dengan tangan besarnya. "Aku menginap di rumah Kurochin karena kau mengusirku, hmm~"

Sekarang giliran sang cahaya. Aomine Daiki maju dan meninju dahi Midorima dengan kekuatan yang ditahannya. "Yo! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Dan di balik badan gelap sang cahaya, seorang bayangan muncul dengan malu-malu dengan wajah _blushu_.

"M-midorima- _kun_ , selamat ulang—"

"KAU—!"

Midorima refleks berdiri dan menunduk, menatap mata Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedikit ketakutan. "—tidak tahu aku mencarimu sampai mau pingsan," kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah mengacak surai biru muda yang sempat membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang malam.

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Dan di antara mereka, Takao Kazunari masih setia dengan _handycam_ milik Akashi, merekam reuni kecil antara enam pemain basket terkenal.

"Kami ingin jadi yang terakhir mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, karena yang pertama sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , _ssu_!" Kise nyengir bahagia.

Midorima tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi, namun isi hatinya benar-benar meluap saking senangnya. "Aku sudah tahu kalian merencakan ini. Aku tidak tertipu, _nodayo_."

"Bohong, hm~" Murasakibara menimpali dengan polos.

"Dan Akashi. Botol _sake_ itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang, _nodayo_!"

"Itu kenang-kenangan. _Lucky item_ di hari paling bahagia dalam hidupmu," Akashi memasang tatapan absolut. Midorima terlalu malas untuk membalasnya lagi.

Acara malam itu diakhiri dengan makan-makan kue. Tidak ada suap-suapan seperti ulang tahun anak gadis karena mereka memang bukan gadis. Cukup makan bagian kue masing-masing lalu saling mencolek wajah dengan krim. Midorima mengantar mereka semua sampai di depan pintu, dan lima mantan rekan setimnya itu sudah pulang ke arah yang berbeda-beda.

"Shin- _chan_ ," suara rendah menyapanya tepat ketika ia menutup pintu.

"Takao…?"

"Um, aku tahu kau tidak sadar kalau dari tadi aku ada disana juga," Takao nyengir. "Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku hanya mau membantu."

"T-takao?"

"Sana tidur, Shin- _chan_ ~"

"Kau yang membawaku pulang? Aku lupa semuanya, _nodayo_ ," Midorima menahan Takao yang sepertinya hendak pulang.

Takao mengangguk polos. "Lalu tadi kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu tidur dan aku… ikut tidur juga. Karena pingsan kau tidak terbangun dengan kericuhan yang mereka buat dan yah—aku hanya berperan disitu kok."

"Maksudmu apa?" Midorima tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat…?"

"Yah… selamat ulang tahun," Takao memperlihatkan senyum bodohnya lagi.

"Jangan bercanda, Takao," Midorima menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Semua kejadian sejak kau bangun sampai kau tidur, semua itu sudah direncanakan Akashi, yang lainnya hanya membantu—termasuk aku."

"Lalu kenapa—?"

Hening sejenak. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Midorima merasa Takao sedang diselimuti aura negatif.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat…?" Midorima maju selangkah, memperhatikan Takao yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung. "Apa—"

"Aku sudah memberimu selamat tadi, waktu kau tidur, sebelum mereka datang," Takao mengangkat bahu. "Tenang saja."

"Takao cemburu, _nodayo_ ," Midorima seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, lalu menarik Takao ke kamarnya. "Aku agak kelelahan. Menginap saja."

Tanpa perlu bercerita, mungkin Midorima sudah peka—Takao sedikit cemburu. Dengan senyuman tipis ia mendorong _partner_ nya sampai ke kamar dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Takao tidak melakukan apa-apa ataupun bersuara. Midorima kemudian membuka ponselnya begitu sampai di kamar, memeriksa kalau ada pesan penting yang terlupakan. Hanya ada beberapa pesan masuk, dari _group chat_ yang biasa memanaskan ponselnya.

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: SEKALI LAGI._

 _ **aopornmine**_ _: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN_

 _ **handsomekise**_ _: MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, SSU! OwO)/_

 _ **imashadow**_ _: NIKMATI HADIAH_

 _ **murasnackibara**_ _: DI DEPANMU, YA~_

Midorima melirik ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Hadiah? Sekardus botol _sake_ yang sudah sangat telat untuk menjadi _lucky item_ nya?

 _ **carrotjanai**_ _: Hadiah apa._

Balasannya terkirim. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, lima pesan beruntun segera masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **absoluteemperor**_ _: MANUSIA_

 _ **aopornmine**_ _: BERNAMA_

 _ **handsomekise**_ _: TAKAO_

 _ **imashadow**_ _: KAZUNARI_

 _ **murasnackibara**_ _: HEHEHE~_

Midorima masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud lima makhluk abnormal warna-warni itu—sampai ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat Takao yang hanya cengar-cengir.

.

.

 _ **i**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy birthday, our lucky shooter, Midorima Shintarou! oAo)/**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.**_

* * *

Ah, selesai juga ==

Maafkan ff yang gaje ini, saya cuma mau berbagi di hari ulang tahun Midorima yang berbahagia ehehe. Setelah _ending_ dari fiksi di atas, terserah mau dianggap seperti apa. Kan _unleash your imagination_ /5. Apa maksudnya dari hadiah Midorima itu, ya _iykwim_ lah. /ditendang

 _Saa, review readertachi?_ –le winks winks–


End file.
